


why must the past hurts

by Xxalicexx



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Break Up, Death, Divorce, F/M, Family, Fanfiction, Fantasy, Love, Original Female Character - Freeform, Past Events, Past Relationship(s), Pregnancy, Relationship(s)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-05
Updated: 2017-02-22
Packaged: 2018-05-31 06:53:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 8
Words: 8,876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6460189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xxalicexx/pseuds/Xxalicexx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>thranduil thought he had the perfect life, a loving wife and a son to care but...not everything can be a happy ending </p><p>But when war  corrupt his kingdom, will  thranduil protect him people and his family or will he fail as a king...like his father once did<br/>___________________________________<br/>UPDATE!!!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. chapter I / the past

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> every story has their past so we go on a journey to see the origin of milkwood and thranduil past

For thousands of years there was nothing but animals roaming this world but hundreds of years later elves came to exist. no one knows how but they came from a colony and form a new place to call home. for thousands of years they were once consisted themselves the rulers that roam these woods but at humans and dwarfs came from other unknown lands taking refugee and forming cities the elves had no other choice but to move, their only place to call home was invaded from those that came to take it. they pack what they needed and went to a journey to find a new place call home.

A mighty young elves name oropher was adore by everyone, due to his strategy and leadership guide the large group of elves to find their home. But at one find the unknown so does find death right under their feets. many died due to starvation or sickness, being in a unknown place they couldn't rest if one was not on the watch protecting those that can’t fend for themselves. Days turn to months to years, the large group soon turn to a small group, some were at the point of insanity not waiting nothing but to lie and wait for valar to take them. 

Oropher went to do the same thing he has done for years find food for his group but also a home, he was determine to find a forever home for him and his people. carrying a sword in his hand and a bow with some spare arrows on his back in case orcs came and make a surprise attack . he stop and look up the sky why was this happening? he wanted to find a home for him left and his people. Wait...his people?... he was nor king nor a leader, he was just a elve protecting the people he care for. He shook his head and when by with his business. 

As dawn approached the elves had nothing else to do but to make fire and stay warm for the night, as night falls the cold air enters with made it hard for the elves especially the children's. Oropher came back from his hunting with other elves bringing fish to eat, so the group clean the skin off the fish and put a wooden stick through the fish and place it near the fire to let it cook. One of the elve look at oropher, his long hair was pull back to see his face clearly, his eyes facing the wooden fire but there was a hint of sadness in them. 

The young elve stood up and walk to oropher, he grab oropher shoulder and gave him a look before walking off to the woods. Oropher knows that look ‘we need to talk’ stare. Standing up he walk were his friend walk to, walking for minutes he came to see his friend leaning back on a tree, his golden eyes facing the night sky, oropher looks up at the sky to admire the large moon that came to visit them until he was interrupted by a cough, he turn back to see his friend walking next to him. looking back at the moon he felt his friend stand next to him” Arun what do you wish to speak with me?” still facing the sky not looking at his friend, arun look back at oropher and walk back before speaking” the people have talk” oropher turn back at arun, his back facing him” what about?’ arun turn facing oropher” ever since we lost our home by men all we did was run, we were once the superior of this land now we seem as we are scared of them, we need to take back our home the home that was once ours” sighing oropher look away from arun and thought before speaking “ i know your pain my dear friend but what can we do? their army is far greater and what do we have? we have women and children to look after, we can’t take back the place that was once our home” “ but-” Oropher look back and arun with a cold stare, his blue eyes turn to a cold icy stare that can make a deep run away from him” but nothing arun, we must continue to search for a home, a new place to call home” feeling defeated arun look away and stare at the ground, suddenly he feels a warm touch in his shoulder, looking up he saw oropher” i know you miss the old days so do i but we can’t stay in the past, look at the future ahead” he pulls his hand back and start walking back to the rest of the group” i promise you we will find a home, a home we will never run away from”.

As oropher return to the group to see them all snuggle close to each other and slept. He walk throws a tree and sat on the cold ground. Oropher start shivering due to the cold approaching, he place his arms around himself and try to get himself warm but he could still feel the cold air hitting his face. He looks down but feels something warm surrounding him. He didn’t bother looking who it was, he was far tired and wanted sleep.

But he felt something, like someone was touching his hair. He close his eyes and begins to fall asleep but was half awake as he continue to feel the person hand continue to touch his hair, he can tell that their hand is soft like a feather. Suddenly he felt the warm touch disappear. oropher looks up and saw no one, only the cold air hitting his face. He close his eyes and fall in a deep sleep but still not forgetting the warm touch he felt.


	2. chapter II/ the past

Opening his eyes oropher knew morning has come and the journey will resume. Sitting up from the ground before stretching he looks around and saw the women’s tending to the children's and the men sharpening their weapons. He spotted arun talking with one of the men but when he saw oropher staring at him arun patted the man in the shoulder before walking throws him. 

Oropher place his back in a tree and crossing his arm and looking away, arun approach him but decide to have a bit of fun with oropher. He walks around oropher before speaking” what was that i saw? I didn’t knew you had a thing for me seeing me from far away” oropher laughs upon hearing arun he walks throws him and punches him in his arm, arun laughs and rubs his arm where oropher had hit him. 

Oropher walks were he keeps his weapons and place them on his right torso, he turns and tells arun he will be late again and started walking to resume on his own journey. When taking his walks oropher looks around and inspects if this place is right for him and his people. Suddenly he hears something coming from the bushes, quickly he grab his sword and aim it at the bushes and waited. He took a deep breath and calm his heart from beating to fast. 

A giant spider came out from the bushes and start running throws oropher. Oropher waited for the right moment until suddenly a arrow hit the spider head and fell to the ground, oropher looks were the arrow was hit and came upon a women. Immediately he recognize her, she was from the group that was traveling with him. She place her bow on her back and stares at oropher before walking away. Oropher ran throws her but almost trip with a tree branch but he ignore it, when he was next to her she didn’t stop walking. Both of them didn’t say nothing for minutes until oropher spoke”why are you doing here shouldn't you-” but the women cut him off”should you say thank you to the person that save you?” Oropher stop walking and watch her pick up a bucket of berries and starts walking back to the campsite. 

Once again oropher ran throws her”you're right thank you...for saving my life” the women stop and turns throws oropher” you have something on your shoulder” oropher looks at his shoulder to see slim from the spider, he made a frustrating sound and try getting the slim off but he heard the women laugh, he stare back at her and watch her place the bucket of berries on the ground before walking throws him, she grab a cloth from her pocket and help oropher get rid of the slim.

“You should be careful, we don’t want a elfling getting lost now do we?” Oropher looks away before speaking” i'm not a elfling, you should see i can take care of myself” the women back away and look up at him, he notice her eyes closely, they were like the leafs green, he stares a her brownish/blond hair pull back so it won’t get in the way. Not many elves have green eyes, usually they have golden eyes but she was gifted with green eyes. She looks away and grab the bucket of berries” yes i can tell you can take care of yourself really well” she starts walking away but oropher approach her and block her way.

“ at least can you give me your name? Since you know mines i haven’t heard yours” the women sign and looks at oropher before smiling” im Validhreniel now will you be so kind to step out of my back, i need to go back and give these to the children's or would you rather help me instead” oropher laughs and start walking” as a token of my gratitude i will help you now lead the way my Validhreniel” suddenly Validhrenie eyes widen and looks away laughing”your’s, you must really hit your head but if you insists then come along” and from then on both of you became good friends.


	3. chapter III/The Past

As summer was coming around the corner oropher knew that he needed to find shelter as quickly has he can, he knew he was running out of time, since the sun heat was making him and the others dehydrated and more tired. Coming back from an unsuccessful search he place his frustration on sharpening his sword and thought, by now they would have found a place and settle down but he still hasn’t found it. He stop sharpening his sword and stood up, Holding the handle of the sword he stab it to the ground out of frustration and walk away to clear his mind. 

When he knew he was alone he stop and sit in a giant rock and look at the trees surrounding him.” Why?, why must valar gave us a faith like this….have we suffer enough?” He knew he shouldn't question valar since bad misfortune will come and haunt him but he was beginning to question if they will ever have a home. A home he can form a family and live the rest of his life in peace”many of them depend in me to lead them, can i do it? Will i be the their savior” 

Oropher didn’t knew that someone was staring at him from afar and hearing him this whole time. Hidden behind a tree Validhrenie stood in silence hearing oropher questioning himself, she wanted to walk up to him and tell him to never doubt himself but another side of her tells her to leave him be. She didn’t knew oropher the longest but she knew his friend arun did. Validhrenie took three steps before stopping. From deep inside her she couldn't leave oropher alone, she didn’t understood why she was feeling this way but she knew herself well, she will trust her instincts. 

She turns around and walk to oropher but try not to make any noise so he won’t notice her. Taking step by step until she got close to him, she was about to place her hand on him in the shoulder until he sign with startle her ” i know you're behind me Validhrenie, you don’t have to hide” he spoke but did not turn around to look at her, taking it as an invitation Validhrenie sat besides him and look at the nature around her. Neither of them stop for a while until oropher broke the silence”so you heard me” Validhrenie still staring at the trees nodded her head.

Oropher looks away and sign” i knew it…” staring back at the tree he look down at his hands”no matter what i do i can’t find a home, a place we can call home for me and you” Validhrenie looks at oropher and grab his shoulder with made oropher look at Validhrenie. As both of them were staring in each other eyes Validhrenie touch his cheek” you will find that place, i know you will, we may not know when but it will come, you just need to be patient”.

Taking her hand away from him oropher stood up and jump off the giant rock and look away” how much will we wait? We were chase away from our own home!” He looks back at Validhrenie that was still in the rock but she was standing and looking down at him” tell me Validhrenie when will that day come? The day that we will find a home to never run from, a place that we won’t have to bury our own! I had to bury my dear sister to the ground from the invaders that killed her! so Tell me Validhrenie when will that day come!”.

Validhrenie jump off the giant rock and stare back at oropher, her hand was shaking from the anger she was building up inside her, she try to remain calm but finally she gave up” i don’t know oropher! You were not the only one who had to bury loved ones! I had to bury my whole family! I have no one, no brothers or sister nor parents, i’m practically alone!” Validhrenie didn’t realize that tears were flowing down her cheek until oropher eyes widen by the sigh of Validhrenie crying. 

She look away and look to the ground” and here i though i can give you encouragement….seems i was wrong….” Oropher walk throws her but Validhrenie stop him with her hand. She walks pass him but stop”but one thing i know that’s true is your not alone, from the beginning you were never alone” after that Validhrenie ran away from oropher while still crying in remembering the day her family was killed. 

Oropher stood there in shock, he knew deep inside he shouldn't have yelled at her. He turns around and tries to find Validhrenie. He never knew about what happen to her family since he never ask her but now that he does he was feeling guilty inside. He wanted to find her and apologize. Oropher keep on running until he came across some women with childrens. He ask them if they have scene Validhrenie but they shook their heads saying they haven’t seen her. 

Thanking them oropher keep on searching until he stumbled across arun. Arun turns and look at oropher with surprise but right away he knew he did something. he sign and cross his arms and stare at oropher”tell me what you did this time” oropher stare back at arin but still look around. Knowing oropher arun grab something from his pocket and show it to oropher. Oropher look back at arun and stare what arun had in his hand. It was a ribbon he gave Validhrenie as a gift when he was helping her hunt for food. He can still remember the smile she had on her face when he handed her the ribbon

_________________________

Flashback

Oropher took a deep breath and continue staring at the sight of any deer while being hidden under the bushes. He turn and stares at Validhrenie, she was seen focusing and held her bow close to her. Oropher was observing her that Validhrenie took note that oropher was staring at her and laugh quietly while staring ahead ”if you keep staring at me then we will lose our dinner” oropher eyes widen and look away, he looks back where he was staring and waited. soon enough spotted a deer close to them and was seen eating. 

He held his sword close to him and was preparing himself to make a run for it, his eyes were focusing on the deer. But didn’t realizing he step on a tree branch that the deer looks up from eating and ran away from the noise. Immediately oropher was chasing the deer but Validhrenie stood up quicker than oropher that she shoot the deer and ended up killing it. 

Oropher turns and stare back at Validhrenie, she looks at him and laugh before heading her way to oropher. Once both tied the deer to a tree branch oropher grab something from his pocket and pull out a red ribbon. Validhrenie turns around and saw oropher handing her a ribbon. Looking up at oropher and down at the ribbon she grab the ribbon from oropher hand and look up at him. 

Oropher cough and look away” you say that your hair was getting in your way so i thought why not give you something that will help you tie your hair...also you say you wanted to cut your hair and i think you have nice hair….” He looks back at Validhrenie and close his eyes for a second before openingh his eyes and stare at her seriously” so as a thanks i give you this i hope you like it” but he was caught off guard when Validhrenie spread her arms and hug oropher around his waist pulling him close.

Oropher eyes widen and look down at Validhrenie. Startle, he didn’t knew what to do but his body reacted faster than him mind that he hug her in return. Both stayed hugging each other for a while until Validhrenie pulled back and stare at oropher. She gave oropher a smile and looks down at the ribbon that was in her hand before picking up her hair and tying her hair up. While Validhrenie was tying her hair oropher observed her until she turns around and looks at him.

“ so what do you think? Does it suit me well;?” Oropher looks away and clear his throat before talking” why yes...it...it looks good on you...you...you look beautiful…”immediately oropher regretted his words and waited for Validhrenie reaction to say something but he heard laughters. He turns and see Validhrenie laughing so hard that she held her stomach while laughing, when she was finished she looks back at oropher and smile” thank you” she turns back at the dead deer and grab the front part of the tree branch” well let’s be off, it will be dark soon” oropher still in his thoughts shakes his head and grabs the back part of the tree branch and lifts it up and begins walking back in the campsite.

Validhrenie didn’t realize that when she was walking oropher was looking down and smiling along the way going back. He didn’t knew he was smiling but he felt something in his heart, what was wrong with him, was he getting sick or was he imagining things?. He has never felt something like this before in his life but he put that aside when they arrived at the campsite and start preparing the food for the evening 

End of flashback

Holding the ribbon in his hand he look up at arun” you know were she it don’t you”. Arun looks away and took some steps before stopping”maybe i do maybe i don’t but you haven’t ask my question.” He walks back at oropher and look up straight in the eye”what did you do” oropher looks away and tells arun the argument he and Validhrenie had in the woods. After he was done He looks back at oropher”now that i told you tell me, where did she go”.

Arun looks at oropher serious expression and pointed” i came back from cutting down wood and i saw her run that way..” Before he can tell the rest to oropher, arun saw him running in the direction Validhrenie went to. He sign continue staring were oropher went.


	4. chapter IV/ the past

Swinging her bow in the bushes out of frustration Validhrenie keep on walking to cool her mind. After a few minutes she sported a field of flowers, Validhrenie walk throws them and finally sat down from all the walking she did. She picked up a flower and observed it. She try forgetting the argument she had with oropher but every time she try forgetting his voice comes back to her. 

 

She still can picture his expression when he told her of his sister. Looking up at the sky she thought of her family, the family she used to have. What will happen if her family was still alive? Will she be here or stay with them?. Validhrenie felt the wind going threw hair while still staring at the blue sky, it could be a sign of comfort you from valar. Looking back down at the flower she was still holding she felt tears coming out from the corner of her eyes, wiping the tears with her sleeve Validhrenie went in a stage of thought. 

 

She doesn't remember much on what happened on that day when her family was killed but she remember the screams people made, closing her eyes she try remembering what happened on that day  
____________  
Flashback

 

It has been hundreds of years since that day happen….the day she lost her home and her family

Opening her eyes Validhrenie looks around has people were fleeing and screaming for their lifes. Looking around she saw her home on fire. Her once precious home was turning into a ring of hell. Validhrenie start running to find her mom and father until she came across a pack of orcs. They had torches in their hands and some had swords in their hands. Validhrenie stop and stood still as if time has stop, she didn’t move or scream but something snap inside of her as she turns and saw a elf fighting a orc. He pushed the orc down and stab his sword in the orc stomach. 

The orc scream and took it’s last breath, Validhrenie saw the elf but she felt someone behind her, she try turning around but was to late as the orc raise his hand while holding a axe in his hand. Fearing for the worst Validhrenie close her eyes but suddenly heard the orc scream and not long after the orc fell to the ground. Opening her eyes she turns and saw the same elf holding a bow in his hand.

 

He looks at Validhrenie and yelled at her”get out of here!” Validhrenie looked at the elf but couldn't see his face, she looked at the elf for a second before running off to find her family but suddenly a voice came behind her, she turn but saw no one. Again she heard it but it was coming close

_____. 

Her thoughts were disturbed when she open her eyes, she saw a shadow surrounding her, she look up and saw a orc close to her. Her eyes widen with fear, she couldn't move or speak, her legs were still as if someone tie her legs together. She felt her heart beat faster and her breathing increasing as if she had no air to breath.

 

Was this her fate? To be killed the same way her family was killed? Has she react the end of her time?--but her thoughts were cut as she heard the same voice that was in her memories, she turn and saw oropher running after her. He stop and saw the orc but acted quickly and grab a bow that was in his hand and shooting the orc in the head. 

The orc scream and swing his hand that had the axe around, Validhrenie doubt the orc attacks until she was far away from the orc. She turn and look at oropher, his eyes were focusing on the orc and not her. Then he yelled at Validhrenie “ get out of here!” 

Validhrenie eyes widen when oropher spoke her. She took some steps behind her and cover her mouth”those words…..” She look up and saw the orc marching straight to oropher. He watch as the orc came straight to him that he grab his sword from his waist and waited for the right time. When he knew the orc was close he swing his sword and cut the orc hand, he heard the orc was screaming bloody murder that he didn’t see the orc other hand and ended up punching him on the side of his body. 

 

Oropher scream and fell to the ground, the orc punch was so hard that oropher bit his lip from screaming more. He look around and spotted his sword but it was across the field of flowers, she turn around and saw the orc raising his hand with a sword, getting ready to kill him. Oropher only though at this moment was if Validhrenie ran away as he told her. Looking down he knew he will never say goodbye to her or apologize to her. Getting ready to fear the worst he look up at the orc but suddenly he saw a arrow hitting the orc in the head and ended up killing it. 

He turned and saw Validhrenie holding the bow and facing the orc, he saw her breathing rapitly and stood there for a few second before she looks down at him and start running thorws him. Immediately oropher felt extreme pain on his right side of the stomach and scream of agony.   
Validhrenie ran up to him and look down at him, she looks down at oropher and saw blood coming out from his stomach, immediately she rip his shirt off and saw blood pouring out of his body.

She turn around, trying to find help but she felt oropher hand on hers, she looks down at him and tears start flowing down her cheek. Oropher held her hand close and smile”i...it’s ok….i'll be alright….” But his vision was getting blurry that he couldn't see the sun light or Validhrenie, the last thing he heard and saw was Validhrenie crying and screaming until everything turn dark.


	5. chapter V/the past

Where am i?

Opening his eyes oropher looks around and see himself surrounded by people. The people were happy and minding their own business until some stop and look at him, immediately they shout and run up to him and ask him if he is well. 

Startle oropher didn’t knew what to do or say but he spotted something. As people were gathering he saw someone from afar, the person was covered with a hood, only his face shows but didn’t turn to see oropher. But soon enough the person turn around and look at oropher. Oropher couldn't see who it was but he can see the person mouth only. He see the person smiling at him and extending his arm to him. 

Oropher wanted to know who was it and how he got here, suddenly a voice came from behind him”it’s time to wake up”.  
__________________

Opening his eyes oropher was staring at the top of the tent. Blinking a few times he look around but saw no one. He place his hands to the soft feather blanket and try getting up until he felt a sharp pain coming from his stomach. Immediately he made a aggregate sound with alarm a person that was outside. He saw the person running away but he didn’t care to stop him. Within a few minutes later footsteps were being heard from outside the tent until oropher saw worry Validhrenie coming in alongside arun. 

Once Validhrenie saw oropher she ran up to him and help him lay back down”you must rest, you still haven’t healed” oropher look up at Validhrenie until he heard a cough, he look from the side and saw arun. “Tell me, what happen?” Both Validhrenie and arun were shocked by what oropher say, Validhrenie looked away while arun sigh deeply and start telling oropher” you were attacked by a orc and you were hit badly on your right side, we have clean the wound and patch you up so you will live” oropher look across his side to see Validhrenie but she was still not looking at him. 

Her hands were held together and clinging her green dress. Her eyes were getting watery and at any moment she would cry. Oropher extend his hand and grab Validhrenie hand, she turn and look down at oropher. She felt tears flowing down her cheek upon seen him and smile. Arun stood up and left to give them privacy. 

Oropher extend his hand to wipe her tears from her face and careless her cheek. Validhrenie look at oropher wound and look away” it was because of me you got hurt….i'm sorry, i should have been aware of my surroundings” oropher drop his hand and looks at Validhrenie. Both of them remain silence until Validhrenie stood up and look at oropher” you should rest you will need it” as she took three steps she felt someone pulling her from behind, she turn and saw oropher hugging her from behind. Her eyes widen by sudden hug that she didn’t knew what to say or do. 

She try moving away but somehow she didn’t push him or tell him to let her go, she let him hold her. Validhrenie grab oropher hand that was on her shoulder and went in a state of though

What is this?

Why am i letting him hold me like this?

She felt her heart beating faster and faster but why?

No...this isn’t right

She turns around while being held by oropher to tell him to let her go but she didn’t, somehow she felt as she has lost what she was about to say, but she look up and meet his eyes. 

Those eyes….it reminded her of the bright blue sky she once say on the field of flowers. 

Why? Why am i feeling this way when i'm near him...why? 

Oropher looks down at Validhrenie but suddenly he felt pain coming back on his right side of his body. He felt like he was about to fall in that moment until he felt Validhrenie grab him and help him lay back down. He look up and saw Validhrenie tucking him back in bed. His eyes were getting tired and little by little his eyes were closing. 

He didn’t want to sleep, he wanted to tell Validhrenie he’s sorry but he didn’t get the chance to tell her as sleep overcame him. 

Validhrenie look down at oropher and ran her fingers threw his hair and smile. She had questions she wanted to ask him. Was he the one in her memories, the one who save her from being killed by orcs?. She may not know the answer today but someday she will know, but for now she can only take care for the person that save her life. 

__________________________

 

It took oropher 5 days to recover and right when he can stand up and avoid arun legsure his plans were to continue his mission but he had to put that aside when worry came upon the group. While oropher was resting he has heard news of a child getting high fever and the ellen didn’t knew what to do. 

Oropher came to visit the child with her mother and there he saw instantly that she didn’t have much time left. He look to the side and saw the child mother trying her best to not cry in front of her child. She excuse herself and left the tent. Oropher look back at the child that was laying down and being put a wet cloth on her forehead. He knew he had to do something to help her. He stood up and excuse himself, he had to find arun.

Arun was talking with the other ellen but upon seeing oropher he excuse himself and went up to oropher. Oropher look at arun and gave him a sigh. Arun nodded and walked together to arun tent. 

Once they arrive to the tent and both enter they sat across each other in the ground ”i went to visit the child that was sick, immediately i knew she didn’t have much time left” oropher stop for a second and thought what to say but arun cut him” so what you're saying is that you want to save the child?” Oropher nodded and pull out a scroll that was secure in his pocket, he stood and place the scroll to the ground and spreading it showing a map. 

Arun look down at scroll and up at oropher, oropher pointed at the map showing a place surrounded by mountains ”there is a village here that is surrounded by mountains, i heard from someone that you can get medicine so i thought-” arun slam his hand to the ground and look at oropher” don’t tell me you're going there? Do you even know long the journey there will be?” 

Oropher sign and look up at arun”it will take a year getting from here to there” oropher stood up and walk away from arun but stop”it’s not about going there for the medicine but i can search our forever home, i have been searching for years now and i never left these walls” he turn and meet arun eyes” i want you to take care of the group when im gone” 

Arun stood up and his eyes widen of shock” no! I can’t let you leave!” He look down and shook his head” i….i can’t lead a group…” he look up at oropher “ you have lead use ever since that day our home was attacked by orcs, how am i support to lead a group when they depend in you!” Suddenly arun felt a slap in his cheek, he grab his cheek and look back at oropher

Oropher put his hand down and pull arun for a hug” you remind me of myself...i also thought the same but then i realize if i don’t help my people then who will” he pull back and grab a glass that was fill with a light blue liquid and handed it over to arun” this is a medicine i made from a flower that was growing where we used to live, i hide it all this time hoping to be some of use, it will treat the sick but it's temporarily until i find medicine” oropher place his hand on arun shoulder” i will return and this time i will also bring a place we can call home” 

Oropher turn his head to the side and heard someone running away, he knew who it was. He took some steps but arun stop him by the arm” when will you leave” oropher still looking were Validhrenie went off tilted his head to the side” midnight i will leave, just remember that i will be watching you from afar, i may not be here but i will return mellon” 

Arun let go of oropher hand and heard him leave, he look down at the medicine and hold it tightly.

Oropher knew where she will be at, and soon made his way in the field of flowers. There stood Validhrenie, her back facing him and oropher stood still, neither of them say anything until Validhrenie spoke”so it’s true that you're leaving?” Oropher look away for a second before looking back a Validhrenie” yes...but i will look for our home, a home we can all share and live in peace” 

When hearing oropher Validhrenie grab her dress and hold it tightly, before she will say anything oropher grab her and hug her from behind. Validhrenie turn around and look up at him. 

Validhrenie felt her heart beating faster and faster, she look down and place her hand on oropher heart and felt his heart beating faster as well. She look up and meet his blue eyes. She place her arm around his neck and pull him for a hug. Oropher held her close and he heard Validhrenie crying on his neck. 

Why? Why is this painful?

It’s like im saying goodbye…..

Once both pull apart they looked at each other in the eyes, suddenly Validhrenie felt oropher lips in her’s. She place her arms around him and pull him close and making the kiss deeper. He held her from the waist and ran his fingers threw her brownish/blond hair. 

They both pulled away to catch each other breath until Validhrenie whisper to his ear” take me” oropher eyes widen and look at Validhrenie, she wanted him to take her….to make her his.  
Validhrenie waited for oropher response but felt him kissing her forehead, he pulled back and grab the ribbon that was in his pocket and gave it to Validhrenie “ i can’t….i want it to be the right way, i want to marry you and have as many children's valar can give us” he place the ribbon in Validhrenie hand and close her hand” will you wait for me?”

Validhrenie look up and smile” i will, no matter how many years it will take i will wait” she grab oropher hand and entine her fingers to his” i have faith in you that you will find use a home i know you will” she pull him for another kiss until both return to the campsite holding hands. Validhrenie insisted for oropher to sleep with her, she refused to be left alone especially today. Not wanting his love to be upset he agree. Both of them sleep while holding each other until oropher woke up from his sleep, he knew he had to go. 

Carefully without waking up Validhrenie he stood up and grab his sword and other things he needed for the journey, once he was ready he looked down at Validhrenie and smile before heading off. Leaving the tent he look around and saw the others sleeping as well. He turns around to see Validhrenie for the last time before leaving to find their home.


	6. chapter VI/ the past

The journey was long and hard, not only because of the weather but he was alone….no one to talk to or to keep him company. Oropher stop and look up to the sun, it has been a 9 months since he departed from the rest of the group”i hope they're alright” he look down and hold Validhrenie necklace that was around his neck.

How he has miss her, her laughter, her smile especially her kisses. Oropher close his eyes and open them and smile before continuing his long and awaiting journey. As day turns to night he knew he hadded to find shelter. Looking around he saw a cave not far from him, he walk throws the cave and started a fire to warm himself, he grab a rabbit that he catch earlier and grab a stick and penetrated it before placing it in the fire to cook. 

He took out the scroll he place in his chest pocket and spread it on the ground. He look where he was and to his destination. It will be a long road to get to the village. He look up and saw the rabbit was cooked, he roll up the scroll and place it back to his chest pocket and grab the cooked rabbit and eating it. 

For the rest of the night oropher did what he always does eat and sleep by himself.  
As day came oropher pack up and again continue his journey, he knew where he was going since he looked at the scroll after he left and follow the direction. He didn’t knew how long he was walking but something made him stop. He tilted his head to hear his surrounding and suddenly he heard someone screaming.

He ran were the screaming were and upon arriving he saw 2 orcs getting closer to a women. The women was holding a child close to her, shielding the child away from the orcs. Quickly he grab his bow behind him and shoot one of the orcs to the head, the other orc notice oropher and run throws him. Quickly grabbing his sword from his waist he drops the bow that he had in his hand and cut the orc arms, the orc scream in agony and turn around only to be killed by oropher when he stabbed the orc in the head. 

Oropher swing his sword to clear the blood he had in his sword and place the sword back in his waist and look at the women and child. The women looks up at oropher but still holds the child that was in her arms.

Oropher kneels in front of them and extended his hand to her”it’s alright i won’t hurt you” the women look down at his hand and look up at him until she grab his hand and helped her up, she look down at the child and smile and look up again before bowing to him”thank you for saving us….i fear we would have been dead if you didn’t arrive to save us” she raise her head and look at him with curiosity. 

Oropher took notice of the women staring at him curiously”is something the matter” the women shook her head and smile”your ears...they look different than ours” then it hit her” are you a elf?” Oropher nodded but suddenly he remembers the journey he was doing, maybe this women knows where i'm heading to. “Do you know a village that is located in the mountains?” The women nodded and let go of the child she had in her arms” it’s not far from here just a few hours, i came here to gets some herbs for my collection but if you would like i can show you where it is” oropher nodded and help the women and child with picking up the remaining herns she needed. Once they had enough herbs they made their way back to the village. The women stare at oropher from the side while continuing walking carrying the herbs in her hands”my name is ana by the way, what’s your name?” Oropher looks from the side” my name is oropher” 

Ana tilted her head to the side in confusion” i’m sorry but i will have difficulty pronouncing your name” oropher look back at her” it’s alright, you don’t have to say it” ana shook her head” but i want to, you have save us and i wish to name the person who save us from the orc”. And   
For the rest of the trip ana try pronouncing oropher name but fail every time, they talk about each other and where they come from until oropher ask ana of a herb that can cure sickness. Ana grabs something that was in her bag and pull out pieces of herbs and handed them over to oropher” these will help, just boil them and drink it” oropher place the herbs in his bag he was carrying and thank ana until they arrived at the village gates. 

Now that oropher has finally arrived at his destination he remembers something. The journey has not ended, he still had to find his friends a home. Ana look at oropher troublesome face, she told the child to go on ahead without her. She turn to face oropher” you know, when i was in the mountains i saw other elfs” instantly oropher look at ana and grab her arm”how did they look like, where did they went?” Ana looked rather uncomfortable of oropher grabbing her until he took notice and let her go, he took some steps back”sorry” ana shook her head and look back at oropher “it’s alright and they look like they way you are but they were different” ana look away and though” they look like they haven’t ate in days, they look sick, it will take 15 days to get there ” 

Oropher couldn't believe it, there were others out there, he had to find them. He look back at ana and bow his head” thank you ana, for telling me this, I will like to talk more but i'm in a journey to bring my people a new home” ana nodded, understanding oropher and smile” i wish you the best oropher i hope we can meet again, someday” oropher raise his head and smile at ana ‘seems she now know how to say my name at last’. and soon enough oropher made his way where ana has told him she last saw the Edhel. 

When arriving to the place oropher look around and saw nothing but trees around him but something caught his eyes. He turned and saw something shining from the distance, he follow the object but place his hand on his sword if anything happen. As he was walking he felt like being in a different world he was once in. more and more trees were surrounding him until he felt something in his feets, instantly he knew what was it. Instantly He dought the trap that set of a hidden rope to show, causing the trees to move causing noise to corrupt. 

 

He look around and soon found himself being surrounded by edhel with bows pointing at him, oropher try remaining calm and raise his hands” fear not, i am not your enemy” suddenly he saw someone coming his way , instantly he knew who it was. He drops his hand and face the edhel” Suiadan?...”


	7. chapter VII/ the past

One of the edhel seems to notice oropher and raise his hand ”daro!” The others follow their leader orders and lower their bows down. The ellon walk throws oropher and look up and down at him” Pedig edhellen?” Oropher look up at the ellon and nod ” Pedin edhellen”.

both of them look straight in each other's eyes without flinching nor speaking to each other causing an awkward atmosphere around them, they stood facing each other for what it felt like hours until both started laughing causing the others to be confused on what was happening.

Once both have finish laughing oropher hug suiadan close to him” it been far too long mellon” suiadan nodded and hug oropher ”yes, it has been too long” suiadan let’s go of oropher and turn back to the others” fear not mellon, he is one of use” the others ellon nodded and left to give both some privacy. 

Oropher patted suiadan shoulder” it’s good to know there are others out here, i was worrying that we were the last of our people” suiadan raise his eyebrows and tilted his head in confusing”others?”. 

Oropher nodded back ” yes, When our home was destroyed some managed to escape the destruction and headed north, i was one of them and soon settled in a small field, but to my surprise i never thought of seeing you again mellon” suiadan nodded and patted oropher shoulder”but we meet again my friend, now let’s head back to my campsite” oropher noded and let suiadan lead the way.

It took a while to arrive at suiadan campsite and right away oropher notice something. He look around and saw many ellon in the campfire, he wonder how suiadan could feed all these people. Suiadan saw oropher expression and clear his throat causing oropher to snap from his thoughts and look at suiadan, he pointed to a tent close by”let’s talk their” nodded and followed suiadan to the tent. Once inside both sat down down in opposite sides of each other. 

Oropher had many questions to ask but suiadan cut him off from talking” tell me, if you say that you were with a group then where are they?”

Oropher signed and grab the scroll from his chest pocket before unfolding it, and placing the scroll in a table and showing suiadan” i was with a group but i departed from it to find a home, after the destruction of our home i look and search for a home we can built and call home but wherever i look i can never find it, but an incident happen when a child was sick, i look at her and i knew she had to time to live so i went to a journey, not only to find medicine but to search for a new place we can settle in”.

Oropher look at suiadan to say something until suiadan sign and look up from the map to oropher¨you have never change my friend, from all these years i have meet you, you're still the same old oropher i knew¨

oropher laugh a little and look down at the map¨ i know but i won't stop, not until i find them a home¨ suddenly suiadan stood up and walk throws the entry of the tent and look back at oropher¨well, do you wish to look sit there or you want to take a look around?”

 

Oropher knew suiadan well and laugh before standing up and letting suiadan show him around

As both suiadan showed oropher around, he thought of how his home will be like and soon found himself falling in love with this place. Looking around he spotted children's laughing and running around while their mother watch in amusement. He look to the other side and saw Ellon out cutting wood to make fire. 

But suddenly oropher notice something, as he was walking he felt his head hurting little by little until he grab on a tree branch he saw neary by him. Suiadan turn around and saw oropher in pain, he ran up to him and grab his shoulder” are you alright? Oropher!” closing his eyes oropher felt getting dizzy until he fell to his knees and found himself being surrounded by darkness once more.  
____________________ 

“I seen the world…..  
But i do not see you…  
Tell me  
Where are you….  
Do you miss me….  
Or have you left me…..

 

Why…..  
Why do i keep hearing this voice?  
Just who are you?

Oropher? Oropher wake up

Opening his eyes, oropher look and saw him facing the light blue sky, he slowly stood up and look around him and notice he was surrounded by trees and fog around him. He looks down to at his hand to see himself was dressed in a full armor, like he was ready to go to war.

Looking around him, he spotted someone dressed in a white gown and looking at him. He couldn't see her face that was blocked by her hair, as the wind blew her gown and her dress that oropher stood up and walk throws her but in a blink of an eye she disappeared.

He look around but heard a voice behind him” the time will come…..but today not the day” oropher quickly turn around and saw no one until he heard someone calling his name, he knew who it was” suiadan…. “ 

Oropher open his eyes to only face the top of the tent , he look from the side and saw suiadan looking down at him, he place his hand to his head and signed¨where am i?¨ 

suiadan look down at oropher before placing a wet towel in oropher forehead ¨you faint my friend, seems you haven't been resting well and you faint from exhaustion, just take it easy ok?¨ oropher nodded and place his hand down and close his eyes again and ended falling back to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translation:  
> Pedig edhellen?:Do you speak elvish?  
> Daro:stop  
> Pedin edhellen: i speak elvish  
> mellon:friend  
> ellon:elf-man  
> ___________________________________________________
> 
> updating will be once in a while since i been so busy with life also im working on new chapters


	8. IMPORTANT ANNOUCEMENT!!!

As some of you know I have a story called why must the past hurts. I had people ask me will I continue the story. which I have put on hold since I am in college now and it has taken up my time (which is sad) but I will continue the story when I am in break. I have posted a new story which is called the memory of thranduil. That story is CONNECTED to why must the past hurts. It takes place in the future but I will only include thranduil telling legolas a bedtime story about his childhood how happy he was , which includes hints of what is to be expected in the upcoming chapters of why must the past hurts (won't spoil anyone of what will happen).

im grateful of everyone patients, really I do. In the future I intend to delete this post and transfer the other story to this story. I know that before my spelling was AWFUL! but now I intend to go back and change them (which I will!).

but thank you for everyone time and please leave a kupo! it means so much to me knowing people liking my stories.


End file.
